Guardians Plus in America
by YOGHURT2yogurt
Summary: The Guardians and others travel to a new school in America. We, the authors, have been chosen to be their guides. We help them out with their love lives, adventures, and math homework! R&R! Some VK appearances... But mostly focused on SC!
1. Chapter 1

**B-Chii: HAAZZZAAA! HALLO THAR!**

**A-Chii: Hey everyone! In case you haven't noticed, we made our names different! I'm Anna, and B-Chii is Bree, my twin sister! **

**B-Chii: Ya got that right! Lol... We kinda didn't get anywhere with Nine Days to Live, so it was my bright idea to start this fanfic!**

**A-Chii: Yepps, so we put our minds together and made a comedy/romance for Shugo Chara! and Vampire Knight! I'm a huge fan of both...but Bree still has to watch the rest of VK....**

**B-Chii: *Rolls eyes* Whatevs... I'll get to it when I get the chance to... Blehhh... Anyways, the summary is...**

**_The Guardians along with Ikuto, and Kaname, Ichijo, and Aido... LET'S NOT FORGET ZERO!!... come to America where they are enrolled in a special school. Their guides are moi, and Anna!_**

**_We get to show them the school, and have 'adventures' with them... we even help them out with their love lives!_**

**A-Chii: Yesh, so true! I'm gonna get a certain silver haired cutie to fall for me! I mean, after all, I am writing the story, along with Bree of course!**

**B-Chii: Which is why I get Nagi! W00T!... NO MORE SPOILERS!! (WE ARE JKING. MAYBEH)... So here is the first chapter to Guardians Plus in America!**

**B-Chii&A-Chii together: WHO WANTS TO DO THA DISCLAIMER?!?!?**

***No one raises hand***

**B-Chii: Fine then... I choose... Ummm... AIDO!**

**Aido: Bree and Anna do not own Shugo Chara! or Vampire Knight, PopTarts, or Fruits Basket... THEY OWN NUUUUTHIHNG!!... Although they wish!**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

The bell rang, and Mr. McGreen slammed the door open, shouting "Ohayo!"

Anna stood up screaming "That's where the potatoes come from, right?!", as she fell from her chair and onto the floor, making Bree burst out laughing.

"You're sucha dittz, Nanner!" Bree said as she laughed.

"No, 'Ohayo' means hello in Japanese, " Mr. McGreen explained. "And, Anna, potatoes come from Idaho."

Bree and Anna laughed as Chase said, "You got that right!"

Mr. McGreen glared at Chase, and mumbled something about him having silent lunch.

"Bree and Anna, since you two can't seem to stop talking, why don't you explain how things work around here and show our new students around?" he said as he motioned to the door where five students came in.

The first had bubblegum pink hair, and amber eyes. Anna held up her pencil, which was a golden yellow color with a bright, neon pink eraser. Bree started to snicker.

The second had midnight blue hair with matching blue eyes. All the girls in the room sighed...excluding Anna and Bree who were too busy laughing at the spit wad Anna had blown at Mr. McGreen, which had landed on his glasses, blinding him. One girl, the most popular in the whole school, ran out of the room screaming "HAWTNESS OVERLOAD!", causing all of the guys to shoot mega-death glares at him.

The third one had long purplish-blue hair and golden eyes. Bree stared at him with lovey-dovey eyes, causing Anna to roll hers and slap her saying "What's wrong with you?! He's a frikken transi!"

The short, blonde, petite girl beside him, sent Anna death glares. She had wavy blonde locks, and a darker shade of yellow in her eyes. Even with a scary look on her face, she won the hearts of all of the guys in the class. All of them began drooling, causing Mr. McGreen to ask for a janitor to come clean up all of the drool.

Barely anyone paid attention to the blonde haired, ruby eyed, gay looking guy/girl in the back.

Anna laughed and threw all of the sharp objects within her reach at him. Most of which succeed and hit him in various places, one especially making him fall to the ground groaning in pain.

"DANGIT! WHERE ARE THE OTHER FOUR?!" Mr. McGreen shouted, frustrated.

One cue, four other guys walked into the class.

Anna drooled over the one with silver hair and lilac colored eyes. Bree laughed and threw a PopTart at her, which Anna oh-so-expertly caught in her mouth.

"ISH IN MAH MAUFF!" Anna said.

"That's what he said!" Bree snorted, pointed at the gay looking, red eyed freak with blonde hair.

There was a brunette with maroon colored eyes, that constantly glared at the silver haired teen.

There was a blonde with piercing aqua blue eyes that winked at the girls... Causing most to faint and fall into the puddles of drool that had not yet been mopped up.

And behind him, a blonde whose green eyes darted from page to page of the manga he held in his hands. Right now, he obviously was going through a Fruits Basket phase, for he was on the 19th volume.

"Okay, class, let me introduce our foreign exchange student things," Mr. McGreen said.

"This is Amu Hinamori, Ikuto Tskuyomi, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Rima Mashiro, Zero Kiryu, Kaname Kurane, Hanabusa Aido, and Takuma Ichijo."

Anna then raised her hand.

"Yes Anna?"

"What's the gay looking one's name?"

"Hmmm......I forgot......Tadagay Homori....Or something like that..." Mr. McGreen said lightly.

"Um, sir? It's Tadase Hotori." he said timidly, in a gay, girly voice.

Anna and Bree rolled their eyes, snickered, and got up from their desk.

"Come on, if y'all wanna be shown around." Bree said motioning for them to follow her and Anna.

The large group of students stepped into the hall, leaving behind a certain Mr. McGree trying to desperately trying to save a student who was having seizures from all of the flashing lights of the cameras of the fanboys and fangirls in the classroom.

"Hey, Bree... Should we tell them?" Anna asked, her eyes glinting evily.

"I don't know... It may be too scary for them...." Bree said, playing along.

"BREEEE!!!" said a loud voice, very familiar to Anna and Bree.

Sunnie Shines came and glomped Bree, and asked what they were up to.

"We're showing the new students around. What are you up to?" They knew that Sunnie was probably skipping class.

"Searching for my lost purple unicorn contacts." She said, winking. "Do you guys need any help?"

"Hmmm... well we were about to tell them about the story behind our haunted school." Bree and Anna said in unison, both laughing manically.

**B-Chii: We so need to hurry this ending up... Anna almost ish leaving! :(**

**A-Chii: Yesh...Sadly...I am not Bree's real twi-**

**B-Chii: YES YOU ARE!!! *EYES FLARE***

**A-Chii: Teehee, jk! Annyywwwaayyyzz, hope you enjoyed this! We have alot more in store for you! BUT! ONLY IF YOU R & R!!!!!**

**B-Chii: Seriously people... REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bree: Please don't kill us.**

**Anna: And if you do, at least leave yogurt and pocky on our graves...**

**Bree: We are fully aware of our... absence in writing and updating this crap. BUT! We have an excuse!**

**Nagi: Which is?**

**Bree: We.. uh... died. And came back to life... and took writing lessons to make this story very awesome...?**

**Zero: Hard to belive, considering all of the stories that you've been updating on your own account...**

**Anna: I haven't really updated much! ^_^**

**Bree: Yeah, well you don't have... crazy stalkers that constantly harass you into updating.**

**Anna: Nope. Instead, I have all-day nap sessions. Which, by the way, is very fun. Right Zero?~**

**Zero: I have no idea, I wouldn't get within a 5000 mile radius of you in a bed if my life depended on it. **

**Anna: You meanie! :(**

**Bree: As much as I enjoy your lover's spat, we need to close this and just... freaking... let people go ahead and read this shit.**

**Nagi: THEY OWN NOTHING! Except for the fairy banana, their names, and everyone's souls... Haha, jkjk. They wish.**

**Bree: ;-;**

**Anna: Right! And I'm about to own Zero! *Ties Zero to bed* ;P**

**Zero: WHAT THE HELL? Let go of me, bitch!**

**Anna: No! Now hurry up and read the story! I have bussiness to get to!~**

**Bree: Hey, look! Aizen and Gin make out session!**

**Anna: What? Where? *Runs out of room screaming "Yaoiii!"***

**~o_o_o_o_o~**

"Th-this school is haunted?" Amu screamed, looking like she was going to piss herself.

Anna and Bree looked at her like she was stupid, then proceeded to laugh evilly.

"That's what we said, isn't it? We didn't say anything about a random, magic-assed Moto-monster, did we?" Anna said, rolling her eyes.

Bree nodded her head and then said, "Yes in deed-ie the school is haunted. By ghosties and stuff that enjoy omn-nom-noming on pink stuff." She smirked towards Amu who looked even more frightened.

"I don't believe you. There is no such thing as a ghost." Zero said. Kaname, as forced as it seemed, nodded in agreement.

"Uh-huh. Neither do vampires, but people are still paranoid." Bree said, Anna glomping her for absolutely no reason.

"Shit! You weigh a friggin ton, Nanna!" Bree said, gasping for air from the sudden loss of personal space.

"Like hell! I'm losing weight!" Anna replied, pulling a cup of Jello from her bra, along with a spoon, and eating all of it. Cup, spoon, bra, and all.

"By eating like crazy? OMG~ Yaya does too!" screamed the litte girl, pulling out a Skickas bar from her ear. "It's a good hiding place!" She told Bree, winking.

All of the semi-normal people glanced at them, before taking a step back. Except for Zero, Kaname, Aido, and Ichijo. They seemed to have frozen after the comment with the vampires.

"Ehem~ The story?" Sunnie Shines asked, looking around, watching for teachers and hobos.

"Oh, yeah!" Anna yelled remembering, and picking silver bits of spoon from her teeth with a toothpick, which she then ate.

"UGH! Anna! THAT was MY toothpick!" Bree shouted, angered by the fact that her pet toothpick had been devoured.

"Suck. It." Ikuto said, slapping Bree. "I wanna hear the story. Now all of you just shut the hell up, and let me hear the damned story!"

Everyone immediatly quieted down, nervous looks on their faces. Anna and Bree cleared their throats, receiving everyone's attention.

"Okay, so... You wanna tell it?" Anna asked Bree, staring at the four suspicious boys who were still frozen.

"How 'bout we both tell it?" Bree asked, as the lights suddenly went off, and a creepy glow engulfed Anna and Bree.

"Alright..." Anna said, slowly sitting on the floor and motioning for everyone to copy. Everyone sat down, including the four boys who now seemed to be over the comment from earlier, and directed their eyes towards the two girls telling the story.

"ONCE upon a time..." Anna began, startling everyone with the sudden loud outburst. "There was a fairy banana! And ERRONE fell in love with it! Even girls. And transies." she added, looking at Nagi, earning a glare from Bree and Rima.

"And to escape from all of her crazy, molesting stalkers, the Fairy Banana decided to live in this school. BUT ONE DAY~" Bree shouted, leading off so Anna could continue.

Anna smiled, making everyone, but Bree, scared. "One day... The most HORRIBLE thing happened to the Fairy Banana..." she whispered, making the sentence drag on. "... She..."

"What? What happened to her?" Aido yelled, covering his eyes and nose.

"She was bathing in the sink of the girl's bathroom... The one that looked oh-so-similar to the one behind us." Bree said, directing the attention of the listeners to the creepy looking bathroom, which they hadn't realized was there before. "She was innocently washing her bug-infested hair... when..."

"WHEN WHAT?" Aido asked again, seeking shelter in one of the lockers beside him.

"When... She suddenly heard footsteps, growing closer and closer to her..." Anna said, pulling a mysteriously shaped item out of her pocket and 'opening' it.

"She froze up in terror, wondering what it could be. Then... she heard growling. And more footsteps, coming closer. And closer. And closer..." Bree whispered.

"AND THEN WHAT?" Amu screamed, running into the girl's bathroom and hiding in one of the stalls.

"She looked up into the mirror, and saw a girl with blonde hair and glasses standing behind her... She was so scared... And then, the girl with blonde hair and glasses pulled out a knife... And a fork... And..." Anna said, pushing her glasses up on her nose and taking a bite out of a cresent-shaped object.

"AND? What happened to her?" Yaya questioned, begging for an ending to the story.

Bree slightly smiled at Anna, then continued. "And... bit by bit... she was eaten, her predator enjoying her screams of pain and horror. Then.. when police arrived... all they found... was her banana peel... and a note in the mirror, written in banana pudding and ketchup. It said... OMN. NOM. NOM... And they say... that that banana peel... now haunts that bathroom... seeking revenge on any banana eater that dares enter... And if you see her... she will OMN NOM NOM YOUR SOUL!" Bree finished, as Anna, in the back ground, threw a banana peel into the girl's bathroom.

"Mhmm!" Anna said, hugging Bree. "Thanks for telling the rest of the story while I ate that banana I had found in the girl's bathroom sink this morning!"

Everyone stared at the blonde girl who was smiling proudly.

"YOU JUST ATE A BANANA? THAT WAS IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM?" Everyone shouted at her.

"Yuh-huh!" She answered, letting out a huge trucker's burp.

Zero walked over to Anna and slapped her hard, upside the head. "THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He shouted, slapping her constantly.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hands off the merchandise! Only my pimp can slap me that hard! Right Bree?" Anna asked her friend with a :D expression.

"Right hoe, and don't you forget it-" Bree was suddenly cut off by a scream coming from the girl's bathroom, behind them.

It took only five seconds in turtle years to get inside and see WTFH was happening inside.

Inside, they saw Amu sprawled on the floor, crying and sobbing like a baby, next to a banana peel.

"Th-the Fairy B-B-Banana kn-knew I had a banana for breakf-fast! She-she... SHE WANTS TO OMN NOM NOM MY SOUUULL~!" Amu blubbered.

"I thought you had Captain Fruity cereal this morning!" Ikuto yelled, panicking that the love of his life -or week- was about to die.

"But it was banana flavored!" wailed the pinkette, crawling over to him and hugging him. Knowing it would be the last minute of her life, she pulled him into a stall.

Tadase frowned and flipped out, breaking down the stall door yelling "I will be the first, you stupid cat!"

Anna sluggishly walked past the chaos and picked up the banana peel, earning a gasp from everyone. She then glanced at Amu.

"I guess I missed the trashcan, sorry..." she said, throwing the banana peel away. "Plus, I doubt you even have a soul. Much less that the Fairy Banana would want it..." she mumbled, crawling under a sink and falling asleep.

"Oh, friggin joy. She went to sleep..." Bree said, walking over to Anna and kicking her.

"Get your lazy ass up!" Bree shouted, kicking her some more.

"Dunn wanna!" Anna slurred, clawing at Bree's leg.

"NO ONE HURTS MY MEXICAN!" Sunnie shouted, walking over and picking Anna up, only to fling her at the nearest object. Which happened to be Zero.

Zero tried to avoid being hit, but failed. He was slammed, by the blow, into Kaname. Their lips connected, on 'accident' as Zero keeps saying, and Anna fully woke up.

"YAOIIIIIII!" she shouted, dancing around the two while throwing confetti in the shape of hearts at them.

Kaname pushed Zero away from him, gagging. "Dammit Anna! I'm going to kill you!" Zero and Kaname yelled in unison.

"Jinx! You owe him a soda!" Anna said, pointing at Zero as she looked at Kaname. He growled.

"You can share instead...Bye!" she said, running out of the bathroom in terror, Kaname and Zero following.

The whole group, except for a certain blue-haired Neko, followed them out, wanting to see the result of the fight/argument/end of Anna's miserable-and-yaoi-loving life.

He heard faint screams of "THAT'S OKAY, I ALWAYS LIKED AIZEN AND GIN BETTER ANYWAYS!" coming from Anna, as he pulled a blue sharpie from his man purse.

"Hehehe..." he laughed quietly over the squeaking of the marker as it wrote a message on all of the bathroom stalls.

~O_O~

**Bree: Not much of an ending, but you guys can deal with it right?**

**Nagi: You can't treat your readers like that when it's been around a year since you updated.**

**Bree: I update on my other account! D:**

**Anna: I didn't find Aizen or Gin... :O**

**Zero: I don't give a damn! Let me go!**

**Bree: Hehehe... sorry, but Zero sounded desperate.**

**Zero: LIKE HELL I DID!**

**Bree: 'Kay, Anna, here. It's a metal rope thing that makes vampires weak and cannot fight off... Plus, it makes them fall in love to the person who ties them up, and rapes-**

**Anna: Gimme! *Takes ropie-thing* WOOO!~**

**Zero: NOO! YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!**

**Anna: You'll be too in-love with me~**

**Zero: R&R and they will stop! Hopefully!**

**Anna: Haha, yeah, right. **

**Bree: Lmfao~ Anyways, our apologies once more for delayed updates. We will try to update sooner this time! :D **

**Nagi: Reviews are nice.**


End file.
